


Nightmare in Red

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters, Fights, Gen, Meta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: his words kept me aliveamplifiedin a chorus of fellow hearts#fandom----Poems inspired by season 15, episode 4
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522343
Kudos: 7





	1. Fight

*  
  


guns  
machetes  
bare hands  
pick your poison  
demon blood

*  
  


break my neck  
drink my blood  
let's rise those demons  
for real

*  
  


you drank the demon blood  
and I got lost on the battle field  
still I cry for you

#Sammy

*

_ brother_

when words lose their meaning

_ let me be your shelter_

when music loses its feeling

_ let me be your fortress_

the world goes dark

_ be the one to light the way_

as you hit your mark

(_italic_: song lyrics of "Brother" by Needtobreathe)

*


	2. A Hunter's Life

*

my dreams are drenched in blood  
of all the monsters I wake up to  
I can only kill a few

am I still asleep?

*

somedays  
I don't know how to breathe  
the world ends and we can't try again  
tomorrow 

*

once in a while  
_ years  
_I dare to mention her name  
_ Jessica_  
how can a broken heart  
shatter even more?

*

we fight  
we save  
we hide  
our sacrifices go unnoticed  
we hurt  
shouldn't we allow the world to grow up and join the fight?  
we heal

*

the names we don't mention  
we hold most dear  
_ Jessica_

*

there is a flask close to my heart  
to make sure  
I don't whisper your name

*


	3. Transformative Fiction

*

reading all the books to find the answer  
yet here I am  
writing my own story

*

his words kept me alive  
amplified  
in a chorus of fellow hearts

#fandom

*

leaving a save harbor  
always gives me chills  
today I'll set sails  
and keep the docks in my heart

*

he rewrote the ending  
chopped off a few heads  
added some family drama  
brother kills brother  
what a bleak ending  
don't worry a fix-it is on it's way

#freewill

*

self-awareness complicates everything  
no matter if you are a human being  
or a piece of fiction

*


End file.
